How To Make You Forgive Me
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Bella finds Edward cheating on her. But its all a misunderstanding. Now Edward has to think of a plan to get Bella back. Will the plan work?
1. How To Make You Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I did...**

**This story sucks. My sister said it did. But who gives a crap what she says.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward has been acting funny. I don't know why. He's always out late. He never calls me that he's coming home. He doesn't even kiss me anymore! Alice and Rosalie think its suspicious too. Even Jasper and Emmett are on my side. I shook my head. I saw Edward's car parked in our driveway. What the hell is he doing home? I parked my car and got out. I walked to the door and opened it.

I didn't see him anywhere. I walked upstairs. I heard a moan. What the hell? I opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward was in bed with his secretary, Tanya fucking Denali. He looked up and saw me in the doorway. I ran away. I couldn't believe this. I wasn't fast enough because Edward caught up to me.

"Bella, it's not what you think." Edward said.

"Really? So,I didn't see you with that fucking skank who was practically naked and kissing you. How stupid can you be to say that?" I angrily cried.

"Love-"

"Don't! Just...don't. I'm fucking done with you, Edward. Go back to her instead. I'll come back and get my shit later."

"Please don't do this."

"You should've thought about that before you cheated on me. Goodbye Edward."

"Please let me explain."

"Why?"

"Eddie, can you come back to your pregnant fiance?" I heard Tanya say behind us.

The tears came. Edward looked at me in shock. I took my hand out of his grip. I ran to my car. I can't believe this. Not only did he cheat on me, he got her fucking pregnant and asked her to marry him. He told me he didn't want kids or get married young. I started my car and drove to my brother's house. He was already outside. Jasper stood up when he saw me. I got out and ran to his arms. I told him everything that happened. He wasn't happy. He called Alice, our sister Rosalie, and Emmett. They all were pissed at Edward.

"Oh! Bella, here." Alice gave me a box.

I grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Tampons."

"Oh, than...oh...my...god."

"What? What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I'm late."

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you might be pregnant with that douche bag's baby?" Rosalie said.

"I...I d-d-don't know."

"We'll go buy a pregnancy test for you. Come on, Emmett." Jasper said.

I started crying again. This is a nightmare. I might be a single mother. Alice and Rosalie comforted me. Why does my life suck?

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella left our house that I bought three months ago. I clenched my fists and turned to Tanya. She was smirking. I fucking hate her. I wasn't cheating on Bella. Tanya surprised me. Bella had to walk in on the wrong moment. Why does she always do that?

"Why the fuck would you say that your pregnant and my fiance?" I angrily asked.

"Eddie, we belong together. Bella is not who you should be with. I'm a better choice for you. Your parents will say the same thing." Tanya simply said as if it was nothing.

"Tanya, my parents hate you for what you did in high school when you tried to break Bella and I up back then. I hate you. You aren't the better choice. Bella is. Now, thanks to you, she thinks I cheated on her. I may never get her back."

"Eddie-"

"Don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward! Now get the fuck out of my house. I will get my father to fucking fire you. I don't want you anywhere near me or Bella every again. I'm fucking sick and tired of you trying to tear us apart. And now you may have done it. So leave."

"But-"

"GO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tanya just looked at me. She walked towards the door that was opened. I saw Emmett and Jasper standing there. Oh shit! Tanya moved between them and left. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. I'm dead. Jasper and Emmett were extremely protective of Bella ever since Tanya tried to break us up. Their both her brothers. Even though Jasper is only her blood related brother.

"I'm guessing she went to your house, Jasper?" I asked.

"She did. She was a mess. So Emmett and I decided to pay you a visit. We heard everything you said. Now we don't have to kill you." Jasper said.

"You should kill me. I didn't try hard enough to fight for her."

"Dude, Bella will forgive you." Emmett said as he walked us towards the couch with Jasper behind us.

"How? She already hated me before she this."

"That's because you ignored her. She felt neglected." Jasper said from my left.

I put my head in my hands "I never meant to neglected her or hurt her. For weeks I've been trying to find the perfect engagement ring. I was going to ask her tonight at our meadow. But all that is ruined."

Emmett patted my back. "Well, what do you expect? You told Bella you didn't want kids or get married young. Both of you are 20 years old."

"I'm such an idiot for saying that to her."

"Yeah you are. Oh! Here." Jasper said.

I grabbed what Jasper had in his hands. I opened the brown bag. A box fell out. My eyes widened. It was a pregnancy test. Why is Jasper giving me this? I looked at him. He nodded at me. I looked at Emmett. He mimicked Jasper. That's when it hit me. Bella might be pregnant.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alice handed her a box of tampons. Then Bella said she was late. We offered to buy a test for her." Emmett said.

"Oh, can this day get any worse?"

Jasper's phone vibrated. He opened it. "Well, Bella is thinking about moving back with our dad."

"Great! Thanks! God must hate me now."

"Hey! I got an idea." Emmett jumped up.

Jasper and I looked at one another. We raised our eyebrows. None of Emmett's plans end good. He started talking about what his plan was. It was actually good. Jasper agreed with me. I hoped to god that this plan works. I need Bella back. I need to make things right.

* * *

**BPOV**

Its been a week since I found Edward cheating on me with Tanya Denali. I hated that bitch. What's worse is that I'm pregnant. Carlisle, Edward's father, said that the test results came back positive. They heard about Edward and Tanya. Esme was mad at her son. Carlisle had to fire Tanya. I stayed with Jasper and Alice for the time being. The doorbell rang. I got up. The door opened to reveal Tanya.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"You got me fired. Just because I'm having Eddie's child and getting married to him. But that doesn't mean that you have to get Daddy Cullen to fire me." Tanya spat.

"Go to hell Tanya. Carlisle told me that you got your tubes tide"

"What! Damn it! Why did I write that on my application?"

"Goodbye, Tanya."

"Your just jealous that Eddie doesn't want any kids."

"Well it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm already pregnant with his child."

"What! You are?"

"Yes she is, Tanya." I heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

Tanya and I turned to look at Edward. He looked like...like shit. Tanya ran to his arms but he kept her arms length apart. She whined. She sounds like a little kid.

"Eddie-"

"Tanya, I told you my name is Edward! And to stay away from Bella and I."

"But-"

"No! Now go!"

Tanya practically ran to her car and drove away. I sighed. What a crazy day! Edward looked at me. I nodded my head towards the house. He walked behind me. I closed the door. We went to sit down on the couch in the living room. Edward took my hand.

"I'm sorry for not chasing after you. I'm sorry for not coming sooner." Edward whispered as he looked at my hand.

"Edward, you never cheated. Have you?" I whispered.

Edward looked at me. "I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."

"Well, what did you want me to believe? You neglected me for a month. You never called me from work. You haven't kissed me either!"

"I know. I know. But all that happened because I wanted to give you this."

I was about to ask what he meant when he took out a small velvet box. Edward got on his knee and opened the box. I gasped. It was an engagement ring. He wants to marry me! I started to cry. Stupid hormones. He wiped the tears away.

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the extrodinary honor of being my wife?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes!"

Edward lifted me up and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I heard cheering and cat calls behind us. I broke the kiss and saw the family standing there. I blushed. Edward chuckled as I hid my head in his neck.

Edward kissed my neck and says "I love you, Bella. And our baby."

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review if you think Tanya's a bitch!**


	2. Author's Note

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**ITS BEEN A LOOOONG TIME SINCE I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING ON HERE. WELL, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE WRITING CHAPTERS FOR JUST ONE STORY. THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED MY OTHER STORIES. SO...I DECIDED TO HAVE MY TWIN SISTER, LITTLELAMBFOREVER9195, TO WRITE TWO OF MY ONE SHOTS AS STORIES. I CHOSE FOR HER TO WRITE "A NEW BELLA" AND "HOW TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME". **

**IF YOU GUYS AGREE THAT SHE SHOULD WRITE THE STORIES, PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS. THE STORIES WILL BE ON HER PROFILE. SHE WILL START TO WRITE THEM SOON. ON THE OTHER HAND, I JUST STARTED TO WRITE MORE ONE SHOTS. AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OF ANY TWILIGHT COUPLE THEY WANT TOGETHER, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME. DOWN BELOW ARE THE LIST OF CHARACTERS I'M ONLY DOING.**

**EDWARD AND BELLA (I DON'T LIKE EDWARD WITH ANY OTHER WOMAN)**

**CHARLIE AND BELLA**

**PHIL AND BELLA**

**RENEE AND BELLA**

**ALICE AND BELLA**

**EMMETT, JASPER, EDWARD, AND BELLA**

**CHARLIE, PHIL, AND BELLA**

**BILLY AND BELLA**

**CARLISLE AND ROSALIE**

**CARLISLE AND ALICE**

**ROSALIE AND ALICE**

**RENESMEE AND BILLY**

**RENESMEE AND JACOB**

**BILLY, JACOB, AND BELLA**

**AND MANY MORE...**

**SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MY SISTER TURNING TWO OF MY ONE SHOTS INTO STORIES. AND IF YOU WANT A STORY ABOUT A CERTAIN COUPLE.**

**LOVE, LILYMORGAN9195**


End file.
